


Birthday Surprise

by PhoenixWillRise



Series: Scorbus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco is trying to be supportive, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prequel, Punk/hipster, Scorpius dabbing in hair dying, Scorpius enjoys Muggle things, Unnamed Band, purple hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Scorpius decides to do something a little drastic to himself on his birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpius decides to do something a little drastic to himself on his birthday. He finds out just how hard hair dye stains are to remove, and that he has a pretty supportive father as well an equally supportive best friend.

Scorpius took a deep breath, the stinging smell of chemicals coming from all the hair products that he may have splurged on at the store. He’d spent hours reading and rereading the instructions even going through some ancient book about a once-famous wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart or whatever, who droned on and on about hair care products. The man was truly full of himself. 

He uncapped the bottle containing the hair dye, this was really happening.

  
He kept glancing back and forth, from his current blonde wispy hair that were clipped strategically to the smelly goop he was mixing with a tiny brush. He had an old towel tied around his neck and in one hand a brush and the other the mixture.

This was it. Do or dye...literally.

He shook his head at his sorry reflection.If Albus was here, which he was glad he wasn’t since he would probably try to talk him out of it. His best friend since first year would say that this was no time for puns.

‘But damn it it was his birthday and he really wanted this- oops!’

The brush he’d been about to use had been overly dipped and now a big drop of hair dye landed on the white tile bathroom floor.

He shrugged his shoulders. ‘It’ll be an easy clean up. No big deal.’

Scorpius took another deep breath as he mentally prepped himself. Something he did for the most stressful situations.

‘I can do this! No turning back. Here we go!’

 

ONE HOUR LATER...

 

“Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no...panic! PANIC!”

Turns out hair dye stains and it stains like a bitch, Despite his research he seemed to have skipped the most important part when an amateur dyes their own hair. How to avoid making a massive mess in an all white tiled, wall, white furniture bathroom. God, even the ceiling had some drops. His wand lay cast aside, the water faucet was dripping, the box with the instructions that he’d thrown away only to dig for it again when he thought he was screwing up laid on the floor.

Scorpius was gathering the towels strewn around the floor, his hair slowly drying as he attempted to clean up. He’d relied a little too much on magic if he were being honest with himself. The young Malfoy thought the old _scourgify_ would work and apparently even a true classic spell was no match for this Muggle concoction.

“Easy application, they said. Easy cleanup they said. They lied!”

Scorpius grumbled to himself scrubbing the stains so hard his fingers were now pruny and purple. He slid across the bathroom floor to the slightly open door. Scorpius strained to hear anything signaling his father coming up the staircase, He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the beginnings of breakfast being prepared.

He had a couple of minutes to get rid of of the stains before his dad had a chance to see what mess he had unleashed...this time.

* * *

 

“Scorpius! I gave you some time to sleep in since it's your birthday ,but at this rate we’re going to be late to meet your grandparents. I really don’t want to see your grandfather be in a bad mood. It's bad for digestion.”

He heard slower footsteps as opposed to the running steps of thunder that he usually had to reprimand Scorpius from doing every day.

Draco gripped his cup of tea tighter than he probably should, but he had to do something to stop himself from yelling at his child who was currently fidgeting with his hair as he walked down the stairs. His PURPLE hair. What had this boy done now?

Draco knew without a doubt his father would have yelled and thrown a tantrum at the sight of his grandson with purple hair. Draco on the other hand was well... he was trying to be more open-minded and let Scorpius do what he wanted to express himself. And if it meant dying his hair purple, going to muggle band performances , and spending his time with Potter’s son.

Then so be it.

He focused on those apprehensive grey eyes. Being supportive that’s what dads trying to build their child self-esteem would do. He could do this.

He smiled, “Happy Birthday Scorpius! I see we both have surprises for one another today?”

Draco pulls a shocked Scorpius into an embrace before pushing him towards the kitchen table. The house elves who doted on Scorpius had gone all out. All the sweet-tooth wizard’s favorites covered the table. A more healthy option sat at Draco’s place at the table. As they sit down, Draco takes notice of the slightly defensive expression on his son’s face.

Draco simply nodded his head. "I like your new appearance, Scorpius but if I see purple dye on any of the bed sheets you will not go to that concert with Albus Potter next week."

Scorpius nibbled on a chocolate danish pastry before raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "But I don't even have the tickets-"

He trailed off at the not so subtle gesture of his father pointing to his plate. There beside his scrambled eggs are two tickets to his favorite band.

"How-how did you even get these?"

"Well after I found out my only 15 year old son was willing to sleep on the cold concrete to wait in line I used a few connections I had and voila happy birthday Scor-"

A small teen was suddenly in his arms embracing him fiercely.

He laughed at the kiss to his cheek. "You're the best! I mean if bestest was an actual word you would be it! Thanks so much! This takes the cake out of all the gifts in the world.”

Draco couldn’t help himself. He would never be able to stop his competitive streak with good old Potter.

"Including Potter's invitation to go to that Quidditch Game next week?"

Scorpius scoffed his eyes completely on the tickets as if memorizing every number and letter on the glossy surface.

"Dad come on I get to see this band live and in person! Beats Quidditch every time!"

Draco took a sip from his tea a smirk hiding behind it as he continued to look at an excited Scorpius practically jumping in his seat.

* * *

“Well what do you think?”

Albus was looking at him from an angle, his head tilted to the right, his eyes squinting as if Scorpius was some abstract painting.

“I mean it's definitely different.”

Scorpius ran his hand through his hair knowing it would only make it look more unruly. He was really hoping for a better reaction considering how bad the reaction from his grandparents had gone. His birthday celebration ( a really dull afternoon tea with an exchanging of gifts) with his grandparents had been extremely awkward and tense. He knew that his father had to hold his tongue on several occasions when he was out of earshot. But despite it all his father was less high strung once they left the manor. He’d gone in that too dim-lighted manor with his head held high and eyes glittering with joy at the idea of showing grandmother his new look. Once they had said their goodbye, Scorpius walked with a more solemn attitude. His shoulders were hunched and his hoodie hid his new hair.

‘Maybe this color is too extreme.’

His father must have noticed his unusually quiet self when suddenly he felt a strong,cool breeze whip his bangs across his face. He looked up to see his father looking at him with warmth in his eyes but when his spoke there was a firm tone in his voice.

“Scorpius we don’t walk away with our shoulders hunched and our eyes cast down. We stand up straight and proud. So-”

The teen smiled. He didn’t grimace or frowned like he had in the manor but an honest, happy smile. He straightened his back, put on his best haughty-looking face, puffed out his chest,and strutted forward. His purple hair blowing freely in the wind with his father laughing behind him.

Which brought him back to the present with Albus looking at his new appearance as they explored the Malfoy Estate.

Scorpius dug his hands in his pocket,“I like it and that’s what important-

Albus hand shot out to hold his arm, stopping him from continuing, “Hey no wait! I do like it! I just..it's very pretty and at the same time pretty bad-ass. I was just speechless.”

Scorpius failed to notice how red his friend had gotten in the face.

“Oh- well thank you. I wish my grandfather had been speechless but oh no sir. He was very vocal on his opinions.”

Albus practically glowered,“Screw what he thinks Scor.”

The purple haired teen spun on his heel, walking backward with such ease.

“Funny my dad said the same thing. Oh and you will never guess what he got me for my birthday.”

Albus pulled Scorpius from walking backwards into a pond.

“Glasses? Since you walk into anything that doesn’t move.

“Hahaha so funny-no he got me tickets to see our favorite band!!!”

Albus’ jaw dropped. Shocked and excitement running through his veins. Tickets were so hard to get a hold off. They appealed to both wizards and muggles considering they were an odd bunch. A squib, a muggle-born, and a werewolf . They were the most unique, talented group of musicians they had ever heard and only seen through posters and Scorpius was a huge fan of them.

“The lead singer actually inspired me to dye my hair.”

Albus shook his head. Only Scorpius would take it to the next level.

He nodded, “She is very beautiful. But you do know that it's a wig, right?”

Scorpius paused, “What? That's not true….is it?”

Albus laughed when Scorpius looked at him with a slightly bewildered face.

“Doesn’t matter you make it look very bad-ass. Just curious but uh how many tickets did you say?”

Scorpius laughed,“Oh just two. So I better find someone to join me. Maybe dye their hair. So wanna go?”

Albus looked at him with an are you really asking me that? Face. “Of course got to make sure those muggles don’t block you from seeing your idols.”

“True you are good at elbowing people better than I am.”

The dark haired wizard nodded his head thoughtfully watching the ducks wander about in the shallow pond near them.

“Oh by the way please tell your dad where you’re going. And don’t leave it at the last minute!”

“Gotcha Cotton Candy head!”

If Scorpius happened to bump into Albus causing him to fall into the nearby pond it was purely accidental.

That’s what a purple haired wizard would say to a very drenched Albus.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this out of my system. So if the ending sounds off….trust me I know it does. Thanks for reading it though. Stayed tuned for more!  
> Excuse any tiny mistakes :)


End file.
